Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by simplymondler
Summary: A Christmas road trip doesn't quite go to plan. A festive Mondler AU hookup.
1. December 21st

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

A Christmas road trip doesn't quite go to plan. A festive Mondler AU hookup.

A/N – Okay, so here's the idea, there's gonna be a chapter posted each day, some short, some long depending on the events. Each chapter will hopefully be posted up on the day it's set, kinda like real time, so today's the 21st (in my part of the world anyhow) so everything in this chapter happens on the 21st. Make sense?

I had this random idea last year but I totally ran out of time and had only written a couple of chapters before the holiday was already over. It may not be the best idea, in fact it's quite silly really as I appreciate a lot of people go away this time of year, so I've no idea if anyone will be around to read this. Plus, instead of being all written and polished ready to just post up each day (as hoped), I've again left it to the last minute and it's still very much in progress...which will be interesting as I'm working full time and out most evenings for Christmas festivities...opps...but I love writing and Mondler and just couldn't let this roll into a third year, besides it's always good to have a challenge, right? ;o)

Also, a huge thanks to C-Rokkk for helping me with the locations and a few 'American' things that I was clueless about.

Anyhow, enough of my ramblings...

* * *

 _December 21st_

"No! But I can't!"

The rest of the gang remained silent, watching as Monica paced, one hand gesturing wildly whilst the other clutched the phone to her ear, tight enough that her knuckles were turning white.

"You're talking about Christmas Eve, you know I already have plans with my family…no...but..."

Chandler winced, glancing down at the floor. His heart was sinking for his friend; he knew how excited she'd been about this family vacation.

"I'm supposed to leave Friday morning. I'm not even gonna be in New York on Christmas Eve."

He could tell that despite her best efforts she was losing the battle.

"Can't Jeanie? What about Marc? But…ok, ok, I guess I have no choice then…"

Aw crap.

Chandler raised his head again, letting his eyes fall on her as she swallowed hard, disappointment written across her pensive face, "Fine, ok, bye."

She pressed the off button and just stood there, not moving, as if in shock. A silence settled over the apartment for a moment as each wondered how to start.

"Mon?" Ross was the one brave enough to finally ask.

"They're making me work Christmas Eve," she confirmed, her voice cracking slightly, causing Chandler to grimace again. Why did nothing seem to go right for her? She deserved so much more than she got.

"But you've had it booked off for weeks!" Phoebe protested pissed. "How can they do that?"

"Um," Monica shrugged slightly, her arms coming around to hug herself tightly, "Finn quit on them, just walked out, Sandra's ill and Tony is still in hospital," she shook her head, "What am I going to do? I _have_ to do it, I can't afford to lose this job…I can't…but I can't miss this Christmas vacation. I mean Ben…"

Her voice cracked again and Chandler wanted to spring up from his chair and envelope her in his arms. He wanted to hug her, comfort her and just hold her for as long as she'd let him. He wanted to whisper nonsense reassurances into her ear whilst stroking that soft hair. Instead, he remained on the over-stuffed armchair, watching as the girls, who were nearest, went over to her; they led her to the couch, cooing over her, holding her hands, stroking her shoulders in sympathy.

"He'll understand," Ross tried to offer without much conviction.

"But it's the first time that Ben will spend the holiday with us and will be old enough to understand what's going on. I want to be there!"

"Can you go down later, after work?" Rachel suggested gently as she rubbed her back.

Monica shook her head, "No, the stupid shift won't finish until late and Dad's hired this off-road van thing to get everyone to the cabin on Friday. I can't ruin everyone's plans."

"Can't you fly over? Meet them there?"

"No," she shook her head again, "I have no money. Besides Christmas Eve flights were probably sold out ages ago and even if I did manage some miracle and got a flight, I'd still have to get from there to the cabin. It's in the middle of nowhere."

Chandler listened to her heavy sigh and took in her slumped shoulders. Defeated didn't suit Monica. She usually had a fire in her, a drive and passion which he'd always admired...loved.

"You can spend Christmas with me if you like?" Phoebe offered, "I'm volunteering at the soup kitchen this year."

"Aw, that's really nice, Phoebs," Joey praised.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good thing to do, plus I'm hoping to catch up with some of my old buddies."

Chandler offered her half a smile, his attention still very much on the raven-haired beauty on the couch. She still looked so sad and Chandler still felt so sorry for her. She didn't usually look forward to Christmas Day at the Gellers. Without Ben as a buffer, her mom would pick at her all day, driving her crazy with the endless cooking criticisms and 'oh another special holiday without a special someone' comments.

This year though, she had bounced off the walls with excitement when she'd gotten off the phone to her parents. He'd been the only other person in the apartment so he'd gotten the full-force of her hug and the rapid 100 words per second itinerary. Her eyes had been so bright, her face glowing and it had taken every ounce of self-control not to lean in and just kiss her. To remind himself he was just a friend.

Just a friend.

"Thanks Phoebs," Monica tried offering her a small attempt at a smile, "unless it's all just some horrible prank and the restaurant phones back tonight, or I manage to magically hitch a ride on Santa's sleigh, then I may have to take you up on that offer."

Again, she looked so defeated despite her best efforts that the words were out of Chandler's mouth before he could even process them, "I-I can take you."

Suddenly every eye was on him and he swallowed hard. Crap.

"What?" Ross was the first to query confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Um," Chandler said quickly, wetting his lips as his brain tried to catch up with his mouth, "I-I could, uh drive you?"

"I thought you were staying with your mom in Maine?" Phoebe asked with a frown.

"I, uh am," he swallowed, panicking a little. He really wished that he'd had time to fully form this plan; he hated having to think on his feet, "but I'm driving there and the cabin is just a little detour, so I could drop you off on the way," he fumbled, hearing Joey chuckle and shooting him a pointed look which thankfully shut him up.

"I thought you were flying?" Rachel asked confused.

"No, uh, no, see I was...but there was a problem with the flight booking, so I had to hire a car," he flustered, digging his hole even deeper.

"I thought you were leaving Friday?" Ross questioned. "Like us?"

Chandler resisted scrubbing a hand through his hair, hating this intense game of 20 questions, "No, I uh, I have an emergency meeting on Christmas Eve now, so I have to go into work," he lied badly.

"They're making you work on a Saturday? Over Christmas?" Rachel asked. "Really?"

"Yeah, see um there's these statiscal reports that are needed for year end and because of the holidays they needed volunteers, so..."

"But I won't finish until late," Monica worried, her teeth troubling her lower lip. "I don't want to delay you, you wouldn't make it to see your mom until early morning!"

"It doesn't matter, she won't care, she'll probably be out at some party anyhow," he promised, leaving the chair in favor of perching on the coffee table in front of her. "Seriously, I can hang around and wait for you, you'll actually be doing me a favour; it's a long drive and it would be great to have some company. It's win win," he waited, holding his breath.

"Oh god, Chandler, are you serious?" she asked, leaning forwards, her hands reaching for his, grabbing them tightly, "Are you really sure?"

He nodded, smiling as she squeezed his hands. He watched as her beautiful eyes started to get their sparkle back.

"Of course, I'm sure, Mon," he said softly, offering her a smile, which widened at her squeal of excitement.

In the blink of an eye he had his arms full of a very happy and very excited Monica. He hugged her back just as fiercely, closing his eyes as he savored the moment. Committing it to memory.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

"You're welcome, can't have you missing Christmas," he murmured.

After a moment she unfortunately pulled back but her face was lit with so much joy that Chandler felt his stomach doing little flips. She was this happy because of him, _he_ had caused that smile, that...buzz around her.

"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed her hands gripping his forearms. "This is...it's amazing! I can't thank you enough." Her blue eyes were bright and focused on him and right now he was in heaven. Sadly though, she pulled completely out of his embrace and stood up; whilst he immediately missed her, he was still beaming proudly. "I better call my parents and let them know the change of plans. Thank you again, Chandler, you're the best."

He felt her hands ruffling his hair and leaned into the quick caress as she made her way to the kitchen, speed dialing her folks. He allowed his eyes to longingly follow her pacing for a moment before snapping himself out of it. He had some plans of his own to make.

"Right, now that I've saved Christmas, I need to uh-" he gestured towards the door, not attempting to finish his sentence as he nodded to himself and promptly left.

Making it to his own apartment, he made a beeline for his bedroom, grabbing his flight tickets from his drawer as he went back into the living-room and grabbed the phone and perched on a barstool.

He selected a few of the options and rolled his eyes at the tinny Christmas hold music he was forced to listen to. After a few hideous songs he eventually got through to a human being, "Yes, I'd like to cancel my flight please," he informed her happily, not caring in the least that they were non-refundable.

He gave over the relevant information and reference numbers and smiled as he hung up. Job done.

At that moment the door swung open to reveal a smirking Joey, Chandler rolled his eyes, "'Come on, get it over with," he insisted as he started to look up car hire companies in the phonebook.

"I didn't say anything," Joey said in mock innocence as he sat on a Barcalounger, spinning it to face to the other man.

"I know, but you wanna," Chandler stated.

"I'm just curious to know your motives," Joey admitted, still using that smug tone, "do you think spending a what a 6 hour drive, just the two of you will cause her to fall madly in love with you? Or that when you drop her off at the Geller's cabin and it's all dark and romantic, that she'll be so grateful she'll lean in for that Christmas kiss? Or maybe we could ask Ross to attach some mistletoe to the cabin's porch and you can surprise her-"

"Are you done?" Chandler raised an eyebrow.

Joey shrugged, clearly having more suggestions.

"Look there's no plan or ulterior motive here," he insisted "it's just a friend helping out a friend."

"A friend who happens to be madly in love with that friend and has just changed his entire holiday plans for her."

"Minor detail," Chandler dismissed, starting to dial a car company's number and hitting the button, "Hello? Yes, I was hoping to hire a car on Christmas Eve until- really? Completely booked up? Ok, thanks." He hung up and glanced at his friend. "Onto the next, right?"

Joey nodded, listening as his roommate made attempt after unsuccessful attempt to secure a car.

"Crap," Chandler muttered as he hung up on the last one on the list.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Chandler muttered, his good mood fast diminishing. "I can't cancel on her. It will crush her especially as I just got her hopes up."

"Maybe you could just buy her a car…wait no, you've already bought her an expensive present despite her not being your secret santa. Let me guess are you gonna hand it to her at the cabin or sneak it into her suitcase for her find magically on Christmas morning, in the hope she'll discover your crush and realize that she instantly likes you too?"

"You aren't helping," Chandler sniped, starting up the laptop. He prayed there might be some new company that had started since the phonebook was printed. "And I'm not expecting her to fall in love with me. It's just…it's Christmas, Joe, and sometimes miracles happen. All I know is spending time just the two of us is gonna be fricking amazing, whatever happens."

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I haven't, I promise, ok? I'm used to crushing disappointment and misery, especially around the holidays, so let me enjoy it."

"Fine, as long as you know what you're doing," Joey shook his head, standing up and stretching. "I'm going back across the hall."

"Fine, have fun. I'll be here trying to learn how to start up a car-hire business in less than 4 days,"

* * *

Chandler was close to admitting defeat and wondering how long it would take to piggy back her across the country when the apartment door opened. He was surprised to see Phoebe entering.

"Hey Phoebs," he greeted, closing the laptop in the hope she wouldn't see what he was doing.

"Hey," she bounded in, a large smile on her face, "Joey mentioned your hire firm had let you down, so I wanted to offer you the cab."

He blinked, the knot in his stomach instantly loosening, "Really?"

"Yeah," she waved easily, "I gonna be walking to the soup kitchen and won't need it over Christmas. You guys are welcome to use it for your roadtrip."

He was off the stool and hugging her within seconds, "Phoebe, you're a lifesaver."

"Don't mention it," she grinned, "happy to help. I've gotta go, but I'll see you later," she waved.

The second she was gone Chandler jumped into the kitchen space, doing his happy dance; Christmas was back on.

* * *

TBC...

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear any comments you have. Next update tomorrow...


	2. December 22nd

_December 22nd_

* * *

"My god, it's like Christmas has thrown up in here," Chandler deadpanned, walking into the Santa's grotto that used to be apartment 20.

"Then it's a good job I didn't get the snow machine," Monica teased, as she took the last tray of snowman-shaped cookies from the oven, whilst simultaneously checking on the dinner.

"Yep, if you had, I'd be retracting that offer of a ride on Saturday," his large smile took any seriousness from the threat as he joined her in the kitchen. "You do realize you're Jewish, right?"

"Bite me," she grinned, sticking her tongue out at him playfully, "I can't believe it's the last time we're all together."

"Before _Christmas_ ," he pointed out teasingly as he reached for a warm cookie, "Not like the last time _ever_!"

"Well, it's still a big occasion," she insisted, batting his hand away. "We've got a pre Christmas roast, festive-themed snacks, hot chocolate with little 'snow' marshmellows, secret santa...oh, I can't wait!"

Chandler smiled at her, loving just how excited she looked, how it lit up her whole face making her look so beautiful, so alive.

"Chandler?"

He coughed awkwardly, trying to look like he hadn't been caught staring at her, "Um, where's, uh everyone else?" he tried to cover.

"Phoebe and Rachel are doing last minute shopping but should be here soon. Ross is on his way over and Joey...I dread to think! He's probably chatting up some female elf somewhere."

Chandler chuckled at the image, his roommate rarely surprised him these days.

"Can I help with anything?" he offered.

"Sure, I was going to ice the cookies, you could stick on the gumdrop buttons?"

He raised his eyebrows, "You're giving me a three year old's job?"

"Yep and if you're a good boy, I'll even let you lick the spoon afterwards," she teased, her blue eyes bright as she laughed, shoving the container of 'buttons' at his chest.

"I'll, uh, hold you to that," he grinned meeting those amazing eyes, staring into them for a moment too long as he tried to get his fill. In all honesty he could happily stare into them for hours and not get bored, but he couldn't. Monica was just his friend. She wouldn't appreciate him staring at her, although she did seem to be holding and searching his gaze for longer than strictly necessary. What was she looking for?

His pulse started to quicken, wondering if she was feeling this too? Was she finally starting to give into the idea that there may be more than just friendship between them and that she'd be willing to explore the possibility? He wet his lips, his eyes still locked with hers until she eventually broke the gaze, running a hand over to smooth down her hair.

"Better get to those cookies," she murmured and all he could do was nod, still caught in the spell, his mind still racing with possibilities.

He watched as she effortlessly started to ice the cookies, she had such a natural knack at this sort of stuff, such a gentle grace...

"Buttons, Bing."

"Crap, right," he snapped out of it, jumping into action, fumbling around the container and placing the first one on.

"Make sure they're in a straight line."

"Can we settle for 'straightish'?" he asked, critically eyeing up his less than average handy work.

"As it's you," she teased, stepping close to him to assess for herself. "Not bad," she reassured him, her hand rubbing the top of his arm, causing a little shiver to ripple through him.

"T-thanks."

They made eye contact again, again holding each other's gaze. Her hand was still on his arm and he swallowed hard, desperately trying to work out what was happening between them today when the door burst open, ruining any potential moment.

"Manhattan is crazy this close to Christmas," Rachel complained as herself and Phoebe entered, completely oblivious to anything they were interrupting.

"I did try and warn you," Monica reminded her roommate, before finally breaking eye contact with Chandler, her hand running smoothly down his arm as she stepped away to check on the dinner.

Chandler stayed by the cookies, staring after her. Had that been some kind of sign or was he so desperate he was starting to imagine things? He'd wanted to be in a romantic relationship with her for so long that he couldn't decide if he was just seeing things, projecting his longing onto a simple friendly caress or if something was actually happening.

At least Joey wasn't around to tease him.

" _I_ wasn't the one that left my secret santa present to the last minute," Rachel protested, shooting a pointed look at Phoebe.

"It's not my fault I've been busy," the blonde defended, "I've had other festive commitments you know. Besides, I managed to get something just perfect."

"You had Ross right?" Chandler asked casually.

"Chandler!" Monica scolded despite his best innocent face.

"Yeah she did," Rachel answered causing Monica to shake her head.

"It's supposed to be a _secret_ , guys, the hint's in the name, _secret_ santa."

"You're just annoyed that you can't figure out who has you," Rachel smirked.

"I'm not!" Monica insisted. "I don't _want_ to know."

"I know who has you," Chandler sing-songed, unable to resist teasing her, loving how her eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't care," she lied badly.

"Of course not," he mocked playfully, waiting a beat before continuing with a smug little grin, "I know what they got you, too..."

"I still don't care, I'm looking forward to the surprise."

"You wouldn't be if you knew what they'd bought you...," he grinned, his eyes sparkling mischievously as they met hers.

He loved the natural banter that the two of them shared. Sure, the whole group shared it to a point, but when it was just him and Monica he felt more challenged, felt the need to be quicker and sharper to impress her and knew she enjoyed their exchanges too.

Monica shook her head a fond smile on her face and he was still grinning as Ross and then Joey arrived, ready for an evening of festive cheer.

* * *

"Penis-shaped pasta and a naked lady apron? Seriously?" Monica asked as they all sat around the couch area, surrounded by Christmas wrapping paper.

The Christmas feast was long finished and everyone was feeling rather stuffed and content.

"Oooh cool!" Phoebe praised, grabbing the apron from her hands and checking it out. "This is neat!"

"It's not neat," Monica insisted, whacking Chandler with the bag of pasta as he laughed beside her on the couch.

"Hey," he protested, "why are you hitting me? I didn't buy either of them."

"Yes, but you knew Joey did," she indicated the man that was sat in the chair giggling hysterically.

At least she hadn't been there when Joey had revealed them to him one evening, joking it was really a present for Chandler as it was the only way he'd ever get to see her naked. He doubted she'd appreciate that that little anecdote.

"That doesn't mean I have any control over what he buys," he pointed out. "Remember the 'best buds' bracelet he invested in or all those damn overpriced cuddly toys he keeps buying then trying to hide."

"True," she sighed, letting him off the hook with a soft smile, which made his heart ache. What he wouldn't do to lean over and kiss her and-

"At least it's better than when they bought you those gas station condoms," Rachel pointed out.

"Hey, I apologized about that," Chandler complained, "and I got you all nice birthday presents that year. Remember Rach, you had more store credit than usual when you traded it in."

"Touche," she grinned.

"Well, I like my present," Ross enthused, placing the illuminous toy dinosaur on the coffee table, making it walk along and make a dinosaur noise, which ended up as a strange strangled sound when he realized everyone was watching him.

"You are such a dweeb," Joey laughed.

"No, I'm not," Ross insisted with an indignant frown, "I'm just, uh practicing for Ben tomorrow."

"Are you excited to have him over Christmas?" Phoebe asked and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I can't wait," he beamed. "I pick him up at 8am tomorrow and then dad will come over by 9.30am."

Chandler moved his gaze from the happy Geller to the more pensive one sat next to him. No doubt hating that she wasn't getting to leave with her family tomorrow and instead was stuck here for another couple of days.

"I wish I was going with you," Monica softly verbalized his thoughts.

"At least you still get to come," Ross assured her, standing up and taking her hands as he pulled her up. "You'll still be with us for Christmas," he hugged her.

"And you get a road trip with me thrown in for free," Chandler offered trying to lighten the mood.

"With no ulterior motive whatsoever," Joey muttered, thankfully no one seemed to be paying him much attention as Chandler threw him a warning glare.

"I'm just glad you're coming and Ben will be thrilled to see you, even if it is a little later than planned," Ross pulled her into for another hug. "Right, I better get going, I still need to finish packing."

"Oh, I'll share a cab," Phoebe stood up, grabbing her coat and purse.

"Merry Christmas guys!"

They all got up, exchanging hugs, pats on the back and well-wishes as they left.

"So, you gonna wear your apron, Mon?" Joey grinned smugly reaching for another cookie.

"You ever want me to cook for you again?" she asked sweetly, he nodded. "Then shut up," his smile disappeared.

Chandler laughed, his eyes creasing in the corners as Joey muttered something in Italian, pulling himself up from his chair.

"On that note, I'm going to say goodnight before I get into any real trouble," he offered a wave over his shoulder. "See you guys tomorrow."

Monica shook her head as she watched him leave before standing up and starting to clear the rubbish. Chandler stood up too, copying her actions, his stupid itchy Christmas hat still on his head as he carried some bits into the kitchen, piling them up on the side.

The smile she gave him made it well worth it, "Thanks Chandler."

"You're welcome," her smile was infectious, instantly causing his own lips to curve upwards.

Their eyes met again and Chandler tried to read her thoughts.

"Oooh, you have to kiss!" Both blinked sharply turning to Rachel, who blushed. "The mistletoe on Chandler's hat," she pointed lamely.

His secret santa had gotten him something worse than a naked apron. They'd bought him a bright red santa hat, with the words _kiss me quick_ stitched onto the rim at the front and instead of a white bobble, there was a piece of tacky plastic mistletoe...which was currently dangling between him and Monica. Interesting...

"We're not kissing," Monica informed them, unknowingly causing his stomach to drop a little. "It's not even real mistletoe."

He felt her eyes on him, waiting for him to back her up.

"Y-yeah," he swallowed quickly, doubting he was that convincing as he felt her eyes still on him, studying him. "You gonna help clean up, Rach?" he asked, knowing the answer as he tried to change the subject.

"Actually, you know what? I'm suddenly tired and I've got to finish packing for tomorrow."

"Your flight doesn't leave until 7pm," Monica pointed out. "You haven't even _started_ packing."

"Then I better go get started. Night guys."

Chandler chuckled as Rachel hurried away, quickly closing her bedroom door, safe from the mess and the need to help.

"She'll never change," he murmured, clearing away the rest of the plates.

"It's taken you this long to figure that out?" she grinned before her voice turned softer. "You really don't have to help, Chandler," she told him, "you're already helping me out more than enough this holiday."

"Nonsense," he dismissed, shaking his head. "Besides, neither is really much of a chore...I happen to like hanging out with you."

He waited, his breath in his throat, had he said too much? He just wanted to test the waters, subtly and discreetly. He wasn't ready or willing to do much more just yet. It had only been a few tiny subtle moments and tonight was the first time he'd seen anything from her to indicate she may be interested. It could still very much be all in his head.

To his delight a light blush came to her features.

"Ditto," she eventually murmured.

Chandler couldn't help but grin, watching as she started to fill the sink with hot soapy water.

"Are you just letting it soak or are you washing up tonight...?" He trailed off at her raised eyebrow. "Of course tonight, what was I thinking?" he chuckled easily, grabbing a dish towel, "You wash, I'll dry."

"Chandler, you really don't have to-"

"Ah!" he held up a finger, "We've already gone over this, Geller. Now get those rubber gloves on." He grinned cheekily at her but instead of following his instructions she stepped towards him causing his smile to falter slightly as she got into his personal space. "Wh-?"

He didn't finish his question, he couldn't, as all coherent thought fled his mind, his mouth going dry as her face came close to his. His heartbeat tripled as he stood frozen as her lips slowly pressed against his cheek. His breath caught in his throat as she lingered there for a long moment before slowly moving away just enough to look in his eyes.

"W-?" he struggled to form a complete word as he felt his face flush.

"Mistletoe," she smiled, swallowing as she stepped back.

"I thought-" he started but she shook her head, her finger pressing softly to his lips. It took everything in him not to kiss her finger.

"It was deserved," she smiled, before removing her finger and stepping away. "Come on, let's get these dishes done."

He nodded, even though she had now turned her back to him, locating her gloves. He closed his eyes a moment, slowly letting out a breath. If a simple kiss on the cheek from her could affect him this much, then he tried not to think about how incredible a real kiss would be.

Avoiding temptation, he pulled off the hat, chucking it onto the table as he reclaimed the forgotten dishtowel from where it had landed on the counter top. He joined her at the sink, his shoulder lightly bumping hers. She looked up at him, offering him a smile and he warmly smiled back.

He still had no clue what was going on between them...but he was liking it.

* * *

A/N - thanks so much for the lovely reviews! They are a great motivation to continue writing at all hours to try and get it finished :o)


	3. December 23rd

_December 23rd_

* * *

"So, you all ready for your romantic road trip?" Joey asked as he stuffed some underwear into his open suitcase that was currently occupying his barcalounger.

Chandler rolled his eyes from where he sat in the other comfy chair, watching his roommate's attempt at packing.

"I've already told you, it's not gonna be romantic. It's just a friend helping out another friend. End of."

"You could make it romantic," Joey suggested, walking to the kitchen, "You could dress up nice, spray some of that good cologne you have, put on some smooth music in the background," he searched the cupboards, not noticing Chandler's incredulous look. "You could even hide some flowers under the seat or ...oh," he grabbed an unopened jar of pickles, walking back to his seat, "you should totally wear that 'Quickie' santa hat."

"I'm not wearing the damn hat and I'm not doing any of the above," he informed him, screwing his face up as he watched his friend place the jar into his suitcase. "You're seriously taking pickles with you? For Christmas?"

"Supplies," he shrugged easily. "If you aren't taking the hat then you should definitely take some mistletoe and if you get any more 'moments' like last night, then bam, you pull it out."

Chandler sighed, rolling his eyes, regretting for the hundreth time already telling him about last night.

"They weren't... _moments_ as such, they were probably just figments of my desperate imagination or something. This isn't some kinda date or anything, it's just a lame road trip."

He hoped that wasn't entirely true. He still thought he'd felt something from her yesterday but he didn't want to get into it again, especially not with Joey. Besides, knowing his luck it probably was just wishful thinking on his part.

"If you say so."

"I say so," he insisted, watching bemused as Joey stuffed down some messily wrapped presents into the suitcase. "And I hope none of those are breakable?"

"Nah, 7 sisters remember? All clothes that Rachel helped me pick out. Means it doesn't matter who gets what so I don't have to label them. Genius right?"

"Yeah..." Chandler agreed, not so convinced. "Thank god I'm an only child, not many presents to pack."

"You packed Monica's special 'I secretly love you but I'm too scared to tell you' gift?" he mocked as Chandler's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe."

Joey shook his head laughing at him as Rachel breezed into the apartment.

"Hey!" she greeted, a large smile on her face.

"Hey," Chandler greeted, pleased her presence would prevent any more questions from Joey. "All packed?"

"Yeah, sure, ya betcha," she smiled happily. "I'm all packed and ready to catch my first flight. 3 days in Florida with mom and then another 3 in Hawaii with dad. I love that they are trying to outdo each others plans this year."

"I'm glad the divorce is working out for you," he deadpanned as she playfully sushed him.

"When's your bus, Joey?" she asked, frowning as she watched him, trying to zip up his haphazardly packed and overfull suitcase, a knee pressing on the lid as he battled with the uncooperative zip.

"In a couple of hours," he informed her, cheering as the suitcase finally closed, looking mightily proud of his accomplishment. "Say, has Monica got any leftovers from yesterday? I need to travel on a full stomach."

"Of course you do," Chandler quipped, following them into the girls' apartment where they found a worried looking Monica on the couch. "Mon?" he asked, pushing past the others to get to her. "You ok?"

She winced, gesturing towards the television screen. Frowning he turned, taking in the weathergraph being displayed which showed a rather nasty looking storm.

"It's gonna hit tomorrow," she sighed miserably.

"Well, maybe it won't be as bad as they say," Rachel offered, coming to join her on the couch. "Besides, it's not that close to Vermont, so you'll get to the cabin but as for Chandler's mom's place...um...I'm sure they are just exaggerating," she tried to comfort, pulling a face as they all watched the animated snow cloud moving over to completely cover Maine.

"Yeah, I watch the weather reports all the time..." Joey started, "for the hot women," he clarified at their looks, "and they're hardly ever right."

Chandler was still knelt in front of her and could tell the worry hadn't completely eased despite their attempts.

"Hey, it's going to be fine," he promised, taking her hands in his, waiting until she looked up, meeting his eyes. "Mon, it's just a bit of snow, we'll get there."

She still didn't looked convinced so he smiled gently at her.

"Plus, we aren't going by normal means of transport, right? This is _Phoebe's_ cab we're borrowing, it probably has some sort of hidden snowmobile feature, or hell, it's Phoebe it probably has a button we can hit to make little wings come out the sides so we can fly above the storm clouds."

She chuckled then, her shoulders slumping as she relaxed slightly. He grinned, giving her hands a quick squeeze, he loved that he was the one that could always cheer her up.

"I'll get you there," he promised again softly, staring in her gorgeous eyes for a moment longer before standing up, coming to sit the other side of her.

"Aw, you're like her knight in shining armor," Rachel commented, "Or whatever the Christmas version of that is."

"An elf?" Joey suggested, tucking into a sandwich as the others laughed.

Chandler just glared.

* * *

Several hours had passed and yet Chandler and Monica still found themselves sitting together closely on the couch. Joey had left to catch his bus a while ago, Phoebe had been and gone, off to do some caroling 'Phoebe style'.

So, there was just the three of them left...

"Well, have a lovely Christmas guys," Rachel came out of her room, wheeling her suitcase behind her. "Make sure you drive safe, Chandler."

"Yes mom," he grinned, standing up to give her a hug. "Have a safe flight."

"Thank you!" she squealed excitedly, before hugging her roommate. "I'll see you both in a week."

With a final squeal she sped out of the door.

"And then there was two," he smiled warmly at her.

"Yep," she chuckled, patting his thigh as she stood up. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

He nodded, always willing to spend as much time with her as he could, "Sure, as long as it's not a Christmas one."

"Chandler!" she admonished. "It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, we are watching a Christmas movie, no debate."

"But it's all cliched crap!" he protested.

"It's cliched _Christmas_ crap," she corrected him with a smirk, filling up a bowl with popcorn.

"Gee, and that makes all the difference."

"It's tradition so quit complaining."

"Fine," he sighed, "but don't blame me if I fall asleep or something."

"Fine," she smiled that beautiful smile of hers as she placed the full bowl onto the coffee table before grabbing the choice of videos she'd rented from the store. "I'll even let you choose."

"And what a choice!" he mocked, eyeing up the selection then doing a double take. "Wait you got Die Hard?"

"I chose it especially for you," she teased, her features softening slightly. "Guns, explosions, bad guys...I thought you'd prefer it to any of the traditional Christmas films. Want it on first?"

"Yes please."

As she loaded it into the VCR he couldn't help a little ripple of happiness that went through him, more than chuffed that he'd been on her mind whilst she'd been picking the films. She was always so thoughtful like that, doing little things to show she cared. If only she knew how much he cared about her.

The trailers began to play and she turned on the side lamp, switching off the main lights as she grabbed the thick blanket from the chair. Chandler grinned happily, his arm automatically going over the back of the couch, making room for her to tuck into his side as she sat down. With a grateful smile she did, pulling the blanket snuggly around them as she took the remote and started to fast forward.

As the titles finally began, he had to force himself to rip his eyes off her and onto the screen, although it wasn't easy. She was so close to him, a faint trace of her perfume still lingering and filling his senses. She was cuddled into his side, her head against his shoulder and they were completely alone for the whole evening.

He couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be right now. He could die happy watching die hard.

Unable to resist he softly placed a kissed to her hair. She sighed happily and with a grin he redirected his focus onto the movie, occasionally letting his thumb lightly stroke her shoulder or her soft hair. She didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to lean into the caresses throughout the film.

As a loud explosion sounded, Chandler carefully leaned over enough to grab the remote, turning the volume down. Despite his threat, it was her that had fallen asleep and boy did she look cute. He was never one to watch another person sleep, thought it was creepy as hell, but whether it was the Christmas atmosphere or just the fact it was her...he allowed himself to study her features for just a moment. Taking in how peaceful she looked like this.

Eventually the end credits started to roll and he shut the tv off completely. Gently he manoeuvred himself from under her, careful not to wake her. He propped a cushion under her head and tucked the blanket around her. Satisfied she looked comfy, he crouched down, allowing his thumb to lightly brush her hair from her face, keeping his touch as feather light as possible to ensure he didn't wake her.

"Good night, Mon," he whispered, leaning forwards to press a kiss to her forehead.

He let his lips linger for a moment before reluctantly straightening up. He turned off the VCR and then the lamp, letting the New York lights from the large window guide his path. As he walked into his own empty apartment he had a spring in his step. It may be 2 sleeps until Christmas, but Chandler was more excited by the fact it was 1 sleep until their roadtrip.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N - thanks again for the reviews! A shortie today but tomorrow's is a bit of a monster so let's hope I can edit it in time ha ha :o)


	4. December 24th

_December 24th - Christmas Eve_

* * *

Chandler jogged up to his apartment building, leaning heavily on the buzzer.

"Hello?"

"Taxi for Ms Geller," he grinned.

"Do you mind coming up and helping me with my bags?"

"Bags? Plural?" He frowned, thinking of his single backpack that was already sat in the otherwise empty trunk, "you realize you're only going for a couple of days right?"

"I know that, smartass but I have a nephew to spoil and lots of presents. Come up."

"Ok," he sighed, glancing at the double-parked cab and praying there'd be no traffic guys around on Christmas Eve. Getting clamped wouldn't be a great start to their road trip. He took the stairs quickly and pushed open apartment 20. His eyebrows raising. "Wow," he muttered, "maybe I should have hired a truck."

"Shut up," she laughed good-naturedly as she turned off the television. "It's Christmas."

"And once again I feel the need to point out you're Jewish."

"Oh just shhh," she grinned, too happy to let anything affect her mood. "It's really not that much stuff."

"If you say so," he grinned back, simply pleased that she was so carefree and relaxed.

Monica's critical gaze swept over her apartment to ensure everything was shut off and ok to be left unaccompanied for a few days. With a satisfied nod she walked around the couch and came to stand next to Chandler.

"Nice boots," he couldn't resist but comment.

"What's wrong with them?" she glanced down at the faux fur boots in question, "they are cute and practical."

"Practical for sitting in the cab?" he raised an eyebrow and she gently whacked him for his efforts.

"For the cabin and surrounding snowy forest," she corrected him, her hand slowly smoothing the front of his shirt where she'd targeted, causing him to swallow. "I borrowed them from Rachel and I love them."

"If you say so," he grinned and she resisted the urge to hit him again.

"Just shut up and grab a bag."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled as he took the majority of the bags.

She smiled her thanks as she picked up the remainder and they left the apartment. He waited as she secured the door, throwing a quick glance at his own one and hoping everything was ok beyond it. Arms loaded to the brink, they navigated the stairs together both in high spirits.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" she asked as they made their way outside to the thankfully unclamped and unticketed cab.

"Nah, you've been working all day," he dismissed as he dumped the multiple bags onto the sidewalk and popped the trunk.

"So have you," she frowned.

Opps.

"Ah, yeah but I uh had one boring meeting which I got to sleep in. You've been running around and no doubt on your feet all day," she seemed happy enough with his explanation as they filled the trunk and backseats with her luggage.

"Only if you're sure?" her hand rubbed his arm causing him to shiver slightly, little goosebumps prickling his skin.

He looked over at her, meeting those gorgeous eyes. They were bright and filled with excitement and happiness and he was over the moon that he had decided to do this for her. A Christmas road trip, just the two of them for hours. It was going to be bliss.

"Sure I'm sure," he smiled warmly at her, his soft voice filled with sincerity, "I'm the one that invited you remember?"

"I know," she nodded, stepping back and removing her hand as he closed the trunk, "but promise me you'll say something if you want us to switch places."

"Switch places?" he teased, his eyes sparkling, "So you get to be the sarcastic loser and I get to be the hot one?"

"You think I'm hot?" she asked, almost shyly, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Of course," he sounded a little bashful to even his own ears as he decided to test the water a little, "Is that ok?"

"Yeah," her smile widened, meeting his eyes, "More than ok actually."

"Ok," he swallowed, his heart starting to beat a little quicker. "Ok, uh good."

After a couple more beats of just staring at each other, he finally ripped his attention away, collecting himself enough to start to walk around the cab to the driver's side.

"Chandler?" she called softly and he paused, glancing back at her in question. "You aren't a loser, you're far from it, I promise."

He offered her a tug of a smile as he nodded his thanks, turning away once again. As he climbed into the car he was still buzzing a little, hoping this exciting new atmosphere would continue throughout their trip.

"Hey! Look at this," Monica grinned as she found a seat belt.

"Yeah the guy at the garage made her install one," he informed her as he made himself comfortable for the long drive. "You wanna hold the cheat-sheet?"

"The what?" she frowned, as Chandler handed her the piece of paper. "Brake left, gas right…tell me you're kidding or I'm definitely doing the driving."

"Relax, it's not mine," he chuckled, sliding open the divide and chucking the sheet in the vague direction of the overcrowded backseat. "It's a Phoebe special."

"Ah, that makes more sense," she flashed him a smile and he smiled back, letting himself get lost in her incredible eyes once again.

"Right," he forced himself to look away as he turned the key. "Let's get this road trip started."

He pulled away from the curb and started to navigate the way out of the city.

"Wow, look at all the Christmas lights," Monica sounded in awe.

"Yeah…it's as if it's Christmas Eve," he quipped and she whacked him. "Hey, I'm driving here."

"Then you should be putting your focus on the road and not on sarcasm."

"Oh believe me, after 28 years there's no focus needed, it's a hundred percent automatic by now."

"That I do believe," she chuckled reaching out for the stereo.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked curious as her hands started fiddling with the dials.

"Just trying to find some…perfect," Monica sighed, leaning back as christmas music started to fill the cab.

"Oh no no," Chandler shook his head, "we aren't listening to that for 6 hours. No Christmas music allowed."

"But it's Christmas Eve!" she pointed out unimpressed, "You can't ban it! It's the last chance to listen to all the Christmas songs or you have to wait a whole year!"

"You know, I can actually live with that. In fact I'm happy to wait a year," Chandler informed her, "I'd wait even longer if I could. Please switch the station."

With a sigh she did as she was told, only to smile instantly as another Christmas hit came on.

"Try again," he ordered.

She did, with the same result.

"See," she said rather smugly, "every radio station is playing Christmas Music, so you'll have to grin and bear it."

He had to bite his lips to keep from smiling at her. She always got that spark, that glint in her eyes when she was right about something and it lit up her entire face. He'd never tell her but he kinda liked her competitive edge...despite the Pictionary scar he still carried.

"Fine," he grumbled good-naturedly, "you can have two festive themed songs and then we switch to the tape deck."

She raised an eyebrow looking around, "Playing what tapes exactly?"

"Um," his eyes left the busy road for a split second to glance around the cab, grinning as he spotted a lone cassette in the door shelf, "that one."

Frowning, Monica leaned across him, practically draping herself over him to reach it. He bit his lip hard, his jaw tightening as he tried to keep his focus on the road. She thankfully pulled away, tape in hand. She studied it in silence a moment before laughing out loud.

"What?" he asked curious.

"I think you'll prefer the Christmas music to this."

Surely it couldn't be worse than the cheesy crap currently playing?

"What is it?"

"Thrash metal."

"Thrash metal? Seriously? It's..." He pulled a face, glancing at the disturbing cover of the cassette for a second, "it's 'Death Angel' or Christmas music? I think I'll go for option 3."

"Which is?" she asked humorously, placing the tape safely into the alcove of her own door before turning off the radio.

"The art of conversation." He smiled proudly as she snorted, "Or if that fails there's always good old fashioned car games."

"I do like car games," she mused, "Do you know the blue car game?"

"No, what's- ow!" he complained as she thumped his thigh none too gently.

"Blue car," she said quickly as his hand left the wheel to rub the painful spot.

"What the heck was that?"

"There was a blue car," she said innocently.

"And...?"

"And, so you have to call it first and punch the other player in the leg. Blue car!"

"Ow, would you quit it," he complained, "That isn't even a game!"

"Yes it is, me and Ross used to drive our parents crazy with it. Blue car!"

He managed to move his knee out of range just in time.

"No way in hell are we playing that," he protested. "I'll be covered in bruises by the time we get out of the city."

"Wuss," she teased, offering a beautiful smile to take out any sting, "How about I-spy?"

"Boring," he shook his head.

"The license plate game? Twenty questions?"

"Eh..."

"Fine, then it's back to the Christmas music," she pointed out smugly, reaching for the dial before he could protest. "Aw, how appropriate is this?" she grinned as Dean Martin's voice started to fill the cab.

Chandler pulled a grimace as she turned up the volume of _Driving Home for Christmas_.

"I don't know," he eventually shrugged slightly, his eyes on the dark road ahead of him, "I've always thought it was wrong and applied more to the journey home."

"What?" She frowned looking over to him.

"It just never really fit for me," he shifted a little uncomfortable. "I mean, I know he's probably singing about people coming home to see their kids and family and stuff but for me, my home, my family are here in New York, the place I'm _leaving_ for Christmas. I always thought the lyrics should be changed to driving back home after Christmas. That's the bit I always look forward to the most," he admitted a little embarrassed, "ya, know, getting home to see you guys again and catching up, things getting back to normal."

"I guess you never really look forward to the holidays," she mused quietly.

He shook his head, "Not really, when I was younger I remember there was always more fighting this time of year, then after the divorce it was suddenly a tug of war match to see who got me over the holidays and of course I never got any say in that," he grimaced at the memories. "It was never a...comfortable time, never something to look forward to like everyone else did."

"I'm sorry," her hand was on his thigh instantly and briefly he let his right hand leave the wheel to land on top of hers, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright," he promised, his hand regretfully having to return to the wheel. "I mean don't get me wrong, it'll be nice to see my mom and stuff, but at the same time I, uh, well let's just say that since I found out you were going to ride with me, I've been looking forward to this holiday a lot more."

He risked a quick glance at her, hoping her hadn't gone too far...

"Me too," she smiled, her hand still on his thigh as she rubbed gently. "Don't get me wrong, I've been looking forward to the cabin for ages and I was really upset when I found out I had to work...but then you swooped in and not only do I still get to see them, I also get to spend some extra time alone with you, just the two of us and that's pretty awesome."

"Yeah?" he wet his lips, unsure if he was reading too much into everything but at the same time not caring. Right now he was going to allow himself to believe that just maybe she was feeling this connection between them as well? That maybe all those little moments they seemed to be sharing really were moments, really happening and not just in his head.

"Yeah," she promised softly, moving her hand from his leg. "Ooh, I love this one."

She turned up the opening to Mariah Carey's _All I want for Christmas._

He grinned as she started to sing along a little, resisting the urge to ask if she thought this song was appropriate as well? It certainly was for him and he couldn't lie and say his heart didn't skip a beat every time she playfully poked his shoulder on the ' _yous_ '. He again tried to not read too much into it but he promised himself he'd see how the next few hours went and maybe, just maybe he would try and get that Christmas kiss her when he dropped her off...

* * *

"How the heck did you beat me?" Chandler frowned as returned from the rest stop to find her already in the cab.

She shrugged offering him a flash of a smile.

"And," he continued, "it looks like you're kinda in my seat…"

"It looks like it's kinda my turn to do some driving," she pointed out.

"Monica you don't have to," he insisted as snowflakes fell, landing in his hair and on his coat.

"You've done it all so far," she protested, "and," she continued deliberately cutting off his argument, "we haven't got much further until the cabin, I mean looking at the map I'd guess an hour tops. Once you have dropped me off you've got another couple of hours still, so I'm doing this stretch, no arguments Mister."

"Are you sure?"

"Get in the damn cab Bing, otherwise I'm leaving without you. Its cold!"

"Ok, ok," she was right, he was starting to freeze his nuts off and it would be nice to take a break.

Chandler jumped into the cab, pulling the door closed on the cold air. It had started snowing a couple of hours ago but luckily it wasn't anywhere near as bad as the reports had made out...yet anyhow.

"Ready?" she grinned, her eyes sparkling and he could only nod dumbly, god she was gorgeous.

She held his gaze for a long moment and then turned the key. The engine made a horrible chugging sound, stuttering and stalling.

"Maybe I should drive?" he teased, "It's likes me."

"Shut up," she grumbled, trying the engine again. Again it didn't turn over. "Why's it not starting?"

"Well, just give me a second here to refer to my degree in car mechanics…"

She rolled her eyes, trying to turn the key again, her foot pumping the gas. The noise it made was even worse before it went completely silent. Nothing.

"Crap," she muttered. "I don't suppose that fake degree means you can fix this?"

"Doubtful," he sighed, "but I'll look just in case it's something obvious."

Pulling his jacket collar up, he exited the cab, back into the cold. Monica popped the hood and he glanced at the battered engine. His eyes ran over all the parts, realizing that as he could only name 2 of them, fixing anything was extremely unlikely. Shaking his head he closed the bonnet.

"So….?" She questioned stepping out into the cold to join him, her arms coming to wrap around herself

"So..." he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, "I guess we ring around some car rescue people."

"This late on Christmas Eve?" she sounded doubtful.

"Hey, remember you're supposed to be the optimistic one here. No negativity allowed – leave that to me," he joked as he approached the payphone at the reststop. "Huh."

"Good huh or bad huh?" Monica asked biting her lip.

"Kinda bad," he admitted, walking over to her with the receiver in his hand, the cord hanging uselessly from it. "The phone isn't actually connected to anything."

"Perfect," she sighed, which caused Chandler to sigh.

She'd been so looking forward to this and now she was so close. Damn Phoebe's cab.

"It'll be ok," he said softly.

"We're gonna freeze to death on Christmas Eve, how is that fine?"

"We aren't gonna freeze," he corrected her, "We can always huddle together in the restroom until someone comes by."

"I'm not sleeping in a public restroom," she pulled a face at the thought of all those germs, "Sorry but no way."

"Ok," he chewed his lip trying to think of something, "oh!"

He opened the driver's side door, grabbing the map and placing it on the hood for her to see.

"We are only a mile off this little town," he pointed, "Maybe they'll have a motel or something?"

"I guess it's possible…" she mused, studying the route.

"It's that or stay here and freeze to death," he pointed out helpfully.

"Ok, but do you think it's safe to leave all our presents in the cab? What if someone steals them?"

"I can carry essentials but no way am I lugging all that," he warned. "Besides, I'm sure it's a really safe area…phone vandalism aside…"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"We can hide most of it in the trunk. Come on, it's cold," he complained, opening the trunk to grab his single back pack, shrugging it easily onto his shoulders. "What did you want to take?"

He regretted asking as he watched her start to open bags, quickly rearranging and condensing the items she wanted from multiple bags. They would have all been organised and packed to 'Monica' standard so she clearly knew where things were.

"Any day now would be good," he teased, shifting his weight onto the other leg and rubbing his hands together, trying to keep himself warm. She didn't even look up, instead she flipped him the finger and he chuckled.

Finally she straightened up, her selected bags packed and at her feet as she stashed the others back into the trunk.

When she turned back to him he couldn't help but grin a little. She had on a woolly hat, her coat fastened all the way up. Her red scarf was tight around her neck and she was still wearing those boots. With the faint glow from the reststop light and the snow falling, she looked so perfect, so beautiful.

"Chandler?"

"Sorry," he swallowed, not bothering with an excuse, but managing to stop the words which were at the tip of his tongue, telling her how cute she looked.

He tightened his jacket around him, wishing he was as wrapped up against the elements as she was, he didn't even have a hat or scarf. As he went to pick up one of her bags she stopped him, stepping in front of him.

"Here," she pulled something from her pocket, pushing it at him.

"Wh-?" Chandler looked down, surprised to see his 'Kiss me Quick' santa hat in his hands.

"You left it at my place the other night," she informed him, "put it on, you'll get cold."

"I'm already cold," he admitted, following orders. He might look stupid but at least he wouldn't die of hypothermia on route. "What made you bring this along?"

She reached up, gently adjusting it slightly before her hands lightly grazed his ear and the edge of his hair. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her.

"I thought it could be fun...besides, it would be a shame not to use it, especially as I spent all that money on it."

He swallowed, hard as realization dawned.

" _You_ bought it?"

"Yeah," she smiled almost shyly, her voice was hushed as the back of her hands gently touched his cold cheek, slowly trailing down to his jaw. "I thought it would look cute on you."

His heart rate picked up, his eyes desperately trying to read hers. Despite the cold he could feel the start of a blush and he fought the urge to look down and shuffle his feet.

"Yeah?" he finally asked, his voice quiet.

"Yeah," she repeated, "and I was right," she stared into his eyes, messages passing between them.

Leaning forwards she gently placed a light kiss to his cold cheek, re-enacting their moment from Thursday night. His eyes closed, savouring the feeling of her lips on his skin. Slowly she removed her hand and eventually she stepped away, picking up her bag and started to walk. Chandler stood frozen to the spot, blowing out a long breath before opening his eyes, picking up her other bag and jogging to catch up to her.

He couldn't believe what was happening tonight but he was loving this, loving that they were standing together of the cusp of whatever this was and both seeming to be willing to embrace it, both acknowledging the change. Once he'd caught up to her, he bumped her shoulder lightly with his before his glove covered hand searched for hers. Their fingers entwined and his stomach did a little flip when she squeezed it softly looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

With a shared smile they continued walking along the abandoned road in companionable silence.

* * *

He should be hating this right now; hating the bitter cold, hating the unrelenting snow, hating putting his body through a midnight hike. But he didn't hate it, in fact none of these things were even bothering him simply because Monica was with him. If he didn't already know he was in love with her, than this would have been a pretty clear sign. Silly conversation was flowing so easily, making this trip seem quicker. She still looked beautiful, she was laughing at his jokes and they were still holding hands.

It was quite possibly the best Christmas Eve he'd ever had.

"Those boots still ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded, glancing down at them. "Thank God they are comfy because I don't think you'd be volunteering to carry both me and the bags."

"I'd try, but I doubt we'd make it very far," he chuckled, having visions of them collapsing in a heap after just a few steps.

"I suspect they aren't as snow proof as I'd hoped. I think the snow will ruin them, all the fake fur will get matted and soggy," she lifted her leg, dangling a booted foot for a second to prove her point. "I'll have to buy Rachel some new ones."

"I doubt she'll notice, the woman has hundreds of pairs of shoes," he dismissed easily.

"Oh, she'll notice," Monica corrected him, "she may have lots but she knows each and everyone of them. They're like her children."

"That's a disturbing thought," he pulled a face, trying to get his mind around the concept.

"Hey look," she pointed and he looked in the direction she indicated, relieved as a small town came into view. "We must be nearly there."

"Great, then all we need is to find someone still awake at this time of night who can point us in the direction of a motel or inn."

"We're just like Mary and Joseph," she commented, causing him to frown in disbelief. "Ya know, walking on Christmas Eve, looking for somewhere to stay, let's hope we find something better than a stable."

"There's so many things wrong with that sentence," he protested. "You aren't pregnant, this is most certainly not Bethlehem, we haven't got a donkey and...you're Jewish!"

She shrugged as they continued walking, "I was just pointing out the similarities."

He chuckled then, shaking his head at her. He loved her silliness.

As they got nearer, they spotted a church with the lights still vey much on. In mutual agreement they headed that way, passing a few snowmen that had been constructed in the church ground. As they neared the building the doors suddenly swung open and people started to trickle out.

"You may well get that Christmas miracle," Chandler commented as people started to notice them and approach them.

"You folks, alright there?" a grey haired bearded man reached them first. "You looking for Liz?"

"Um, we're looking for somewhere to stay the night?" Chandler winced. "See our car broke down back at the rest stop about a mile back," he gestured vaguely behind him, "and we're pretty much stranded."

"Of all the things to happen on Christmas Eve," someone else commented sympathetically.

"Mandy, can you find Liz?" the first man asked the woman next to him, who nodded and disappeared through the crowd. "Liz runs the local B&B in this town, but I think she was fully booked, what with many people using this as a pit stop for the bigger towns and cities. Where were you heading to for Christmas?"

"Vermont," Chandler said quickly, deciding it was easier to explain the cabin. "White State park."

"That's a beautiful place," another woman agreed, one who appeared to be in her 40s. "I'm Annie, Den's neighbour," she gestured to the man that had befriended them first. "And this here is my husband Michael."

"Hi," the man nodded in greeting, "nice hat."

"Oh, right," Chandler blushed a little but didn't feel the need to remove it. It was cold and wet and if he kept it on there was more chance of that Christmas kiss...

"Hi," Monica rescued him, shaking their hands, "I'm Monica and this is Chandler. My parents rented a cabin there for the holidays and it was meant to be a big family celebration but..."

Chandler moved closer to her, pulling her to him in comfort and giving her shoulders a squeeze. She looked up at him gratefully.

"If it helps you couldn't have timed it better," Michael informed them, "we just got out of the midnight service. Another half an hour and I think the place would be deserted, everyone would be home asleep."

"Well, we're due some luck tonight," Chandler commented, watching as yet another woman came and joined them.

"You needed me Den?"

"This here is Liz," Den introduced, "Liz, Monica and Chandler. They're stranded here, broken down car. You got any rooms left?"

"My dears, how terrible," she empatheized. "You're in luck, I had a couple cancel on me at the last minute, they were coming from the North but what with those horrible snowstorms they couldn't make it."

"Thank you!" Monica's face broke into a huge smile and Chandler couldn't help but smile back, "Are you sure it isn't too much trouble?"

"Nonsense," the portly lady, dismissed. "The room's all made up and even if it wasn't we wouldn't leave you out on the street- where would the festive spirit be in that? How far back did you break down?"

"At the rest stop, a mile or so back," Monica repeated.

"Then you must be tired. Come on, let's get you in the warm, you poor devils."

They picked up their luggage, waving goodbye and exchanging Chrismtas pleasantries with the people they'd met.

"We really appreciate this," Chandler told her.

"Very much so," Monica backed up, "We can't tell you how much."

"You're very welcome," she told them easily. "And the pair of you make such a nice couple. How long have you been married?"

Chandler's wide eyes shot to Monica's who shrugged. It was easier to play along than cause any fuss.

"2 years," he said quickly.

"Aw, still newly weds," she laughed. "Just wait until you've been married as long as my husband and I."

They reached a building and stopped, as Liz dug around in her handbag and opened the door, ushering them inside.

"Hank?" she called, "we've got some last minute guests."

A rather large round man emerged, looking tired, "How'dy," he greeted with a yawn.

"Can you check them into room 3? I'm going to put some soup on for them."

"Oh, you don't need to do that," Monica insisted, just as her tummy rumbled.

"it's no bother, you must be starving and cold, soup will cure that, you'll see. I'll bring it up shortly."

"Thank you," Chandler nodded to her.

Hank checked them in, taking a few details and showing them to their room. Before he left he even started the small fire for them, assuring it would quickly warm the place.

"Wow," Monica commented when the door was closed, "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah," he agreed softly, his eyes taking in the room before landing on her. She was beautiful.

"I better page Ross," she sighed, "he'll be getting worried."

"Let me," he said, stepping towards her, "why don't you take a hot shower and get changed into something warm. You're practically shivering."

"But you-"

"Just throw me a towel, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" He nodded, their eyes meeting and holding, "Ok, thank you."

He nodded again, swallowing as she finally moved away into the bathroom. What was happening tonight? Suddenly a towel landed on his head and he heard her rich laugh before the door closed. Shaking his head to clear it (and the towel) he made his way to the phone, leaving a short message for Ross before locating his backpack. He pulled off the wet clothes, quickly drying himself and throwing on his sweats and favorite sweater. He was just putting on some warm socks when there was a knock at the door.

"Here you go," Liz handed him a tray with a couple of bowls of soup and pieces of buttered chunky bread.

"Thank you, it smells amazing."

"You're very welcome my dear. Now sleep well, and merry Christmas."

"To you too, and thanks again for everything."

She smiled warmly, nodding and walking away. Chandler closed the door, placing the tray onto the small table as Monica emerged. He turned to her, his eyes automatically running over her towel-clad form, god she was beautiful.

"It smells lovely," Monica commented on the aromas from the food.

"Oh, yeh," he murmured, forcing himself to rip his eyes from the towel and onto her amused face. "Yeah, it does," he said with more conviction.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, I'm gonna grab some clothes..."

"Right, yeah," he swallowed again, wondering what was wrong with him. "Of course, I'll go use the uh..." he gestured to the bathroom.

When safely hidden away he let out a long breath, wiping away enough steam so he could look in the mirror. The sight of her in a towel was still in the front of his mind, that coupled with the fact the small ensuite smelt like her, overwhelming his senses. She was overwhelming his senses. He'd liked her for so long now, years even, but it had got a lot stronger this last year. He couldn't work out why it was all changing tonight. Why he was suddenly letting himself believe that she possibly wanted this too, that something might happen tonight, that something important would define their shifting friendship.

His stomach tightened in nervous anticipation. She'd called him cute, held his hand, touched his thigh, bought him the hat, kissed his cheek...things were definitely changing.

With a sigh he used the small bathroom before pushing the door open just a crack.

"You decent?" he asked in a hushed whisper, very aware that the rest of the B&B were proably tucked up asleep.

"Decent enough," she teased as he stepped out.

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Cute PJs," she was in some PJ bottoms that had little reindeer printed on them and an over-sized sweatshirt, which looked familiar..."Wait is that mine?" he asked.

"Maybe originally," she teased, not looking at all apologetic as her finger twisted the warm material. "You left it around ours ages ago and I liked it, so I..."

"Stole it?"

"Rehomed it," she corrected innocently.

"I guess that's fair," he shrugged nonchalantly, "it's not like you see me much to return it, you had no choice."

"Exactly," she smiled sweetly, walking over to him. "Besides it's all soft and nice and warm, don't make me give it back," she pouted a little.

Despite knowing he was being manipulated, he still couldn't bring himself to call her on it. He kinda loved the fact that she had wanted to keep something of his and was willing to fight for it. So instead of arguing he grinned stupidly, staring into her twinkling eyes.

"Fine," he concluded fondly, "but you owe me, Geller."

"Thank you," she smiled cheekily, rubbing his arm before moving away and his attention turned to the room.

In front of the fire were some cushions and a blanket had been placed there, plus their tray of food and a couple of mugs.

"Looks cozy," he commented, as he approached.

"I thought we deserved cozy after the night we've had," she pointed out as she selected her cushion, sitting down crossed leg.

"We definitely do," he agreed, sitting down next to her, close to her, very close, their sides touching.

To his delight she didn't move away, instead she smiled before pulling the blanket over them to keep them snug. They leant with their backs against the couch, the fire warming them as they gratefully ate their soup.

"I didn't even see her bring in any tea," he commented, placing the bowl down to pick up a mug, frowning as he realized it wasn't very warm and the color was very off.

"She didn't," Monica tried to look innocent.

He sniffed the mug, confirming his suspsicions.

"Wine?" he asked surprised. "They gave us wine?"

"Not exactly," she shook her head, "See, I had a small bottle on me, ready for when my mom got too much."

"Wait..." he frowned. "You made us lug wine all that way? No wonder the bags were so damn heavy."

"It was only a small bottle," she shrugged, "and I thought it would be nice to help us unwind."

Suddenly her hand was on his knee and he swallowed.

"Soup and wine...I'm sure it will catch on."

"Maybe it will become a Christmas tradition," she mused, removing her hand in favor of picking up her own glass, "Soup and wine on Christmas Eve by the fire."

"To us," he said, holding up his mug and with an amused grin she tapped hers to his in a toast.

Together they drank in silence, both watching the flickering flames, lost in their thoughts.

"Thank you, Chandler," she murmured, causing him to face her.

"For what? Getting you stuck in the middle of nowhere and missing your family celebrations?"

She shook her head, facing him, her hand brushing against cheek, "The cab breaking down wasn't your fault," she promised softly.

He swallowed, she was so close to him, her fingers burning his skin, that butterflies started in his stomach. They were alone, it was a romantic setting and he could only hope that these signals meant something.

"Thank you for waiting around all day so you could drive me, if it wasn't for me you'd be with your mom by now, so thank you for doing this."

"It was no problem," he whispered, caught in this moment, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Besides, I had work so-"

"I know you didn't have work," she whispered, her fingers stroking over his cheeks, his jaw, tracing little patterns of fire. "I know that was a lie so I wouldn't feel bad, so thank you. It was really sweet of you Chandler. You always look out for me, always put me first."

"You deserve it," he murmured, totally mesmerized.

"You know," she swallowed, her tone still hushed, her hands still touching his face, both still caught in this spell that had overtaken them. "I realized something recently, that you'll always there for me, that you always have been. That you're my best friend, my absolute rock and I couldn't imagine my life without you. You're my everything Chandler, you've been in front of me all this time and I finally know now that I want you to be even more than a friend."

She broke the eye contact, her hands moving to search under the cushion until she pulled out some fake mistletoe.

"And," she bought the mistletoe between them, meeting his intense eyes, "I'm praying it's not one-sided because..."

Not wanting to hear her doubts or let herself talk herself out of this he leaned forward quickly and pressed his lips to hers. It was a soft, lingering kiss and over too quickly. He gently pulled away, meeting her wide-eyes.

"Not one-sided," he murmured and she beamed happily, her hand pulling his face back down to hers.

His eyes fluttered closed as he sunk into the kiss, shifting a little on the floor to get closer to her. Their lips caressed each other's firmly, delighting in the new sensations they were experiencing. Her mouth opened, tongues explored and he couldn't help but let out a little groan.

When they pulled back Chandler was giddy, a blinding smile on his face as his own hand came up to run through her hair.

"Did you steal that from my hat?" he asked playfully.

"Maybe," she giggled, throwing it behind them onto the couch and kissing him again.

"Hmmm," he murmured, sinking further into the kiss. Why had they never done this before? He knew it would be good but he hadn't been able to imagine her taste, imagine just how soft her lips were under his.

She made some kind of noise that just triggered something in him, causing him to pull her closer. She moved with him, and slowly he lowered her onto the blankets, never breaking the kiss, the connection. Monica sighed in approval as his body covered hers. As wonderful as it felt he was aware it was moving fast, very fast.

"You sure about this?" he asked, his breathing heavy as he pulled away enough to look at her face. Taking in the flushed skin, the kissed lips and the desire he'd never seen before being reflected back at him.

"I've never been more sure of anything," she breathed, her hand touching his cheek.

It was all the answer he needed as he pulled them together once more, letting their bodies tangle in the blankets.

It definitely was the best Christmas Eve he'd ever experienced.

* * *

A/N - Thank you for all the comments and reviews - I know everyone's busy so its very much appreciated and a great motivation to keep going. It's a little later in the day than I'd hoped...but I guess it's set late on Christmas eve...so that's my excuse ;o) Anyhow, happy Christmas Eve everyone!


	5. December 25th

_December 25th - Christmas Day_

* * *

Chandler awoke the next morning, instantly remembering who was in his arms. He smiled, instinctively tugging her closer against him; his smile widening as he felt her shift even nearer, a contented sigh escaping from her lips. Opening his eyes he took in her morning look, her tangled curls, her pale skin and those eyes. Just beautiful.

"Morning," he croaked.

"Morning and merry Christmas," she grinned happily.

"Easily the best start to a Christmas Day ever," he informed her, his eyes creasing in the corners as they just smiled at each other.

He still couldn't believe last night had happened, that she wanted to be in a relationship with him. After all those years of wanting, his wish had finally come true. His thumbs idly caressed the skin beneath his hands, savouring what it was like to wake up with her in his arms, to have her smiling like this.

Eventually she leaned forward, softly placing a kiss to his lips which curled his toes.

"My best Christmas too," she murmured against his mouth, before deepening the kiss.

With a groan he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him, letting all his senses become filled with her as he sunk into the kiss.

He never wanted to wake up any other way again...

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi mom," Chandler spoke into the telephone receiver a while later.

"Chandler! Where are you, sweetheart?"

"Our car had some troubles, so we're stuck on route in some small town..."

"We?" she asked surprised. "I didn't know you were bringing anyone? And I thought you were flying?"

"It's a long story," he couldn't help the goofy look that came over his face, very pleased that neither his mom or Monica could see it. "I was meant to be dropping off a friend on the way. Look I'll try ringing around rescue services shortly to see if anyone's working today, but I'm not hopeful...so, I'll probably be stuck here for Christmas. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, darling it can't be helped. Besides, I doubt you'd be able to make it today anyhow, the storm here is getting worse. Apparently they have closed off some roads and told people to stay indoors. Which isn't really a hardship as my companion from last night is still here, so we can always just-"

"TMI, mom," he cut her off, shaking his head.

Just because _he'd_ been up to that sort of stuff himself last night, he really didn't want to hear that she had as well.

"Ok, ok, I'll say no more about the rather dashing stranger from Italy, although he is giving me plenty of ideas for my new book."

He could hear the laughter in her voice and swore she did it on purpose.

"That's great to know," he deadpanned, "thanks."

"Well, let's write this visit off, there's no point risking coming all the way up here even if you do fix your car but I'll try and see you when I'm New York in February."

"Sure, merry Christmas, mom."

"You too, Chandler."

As he hung up the phone he heard the bathroom door open and smiled warmly as Monica appeared, "Hey."

"Hey," she smiled back walking into his waiting arms, "I take it you got hold of your mom ok?"

"Yep," he nodded, pecking her lips. "Did you wanna ring, Ross, see if he can come down and get you? It's still early."

"What about you?" she frowned and he shrugged slightly.

"I'll be fine, I can stay here with the car."

"But Chandler...it's Christmas."

"I know," he promised softly, his eyes dancing as the corners of his mouth curled up, "but I already got the best Christmas gift possible. I don't need the turkey or terrible films on the tv, you've made my year, Mon and I'll float my way through this holiday, trust me. Ring Ross, you shouldn't miss out on spending time with your family."

"But I like spending time with you," she admitted, her hands playing with the front of his shirt. "We just got together."

"And I like being around you and I can't wait to find out what dating Monica Geller is like, but I've been waiting for this a long time. I'm ok to wait a few more days. Go see everyone, see Ben."

She studied him carefully.

"You're sure?" she finally asked. "I hate the idea of you being on your own."

"Hopefully I'll be able to find someone to fix the cab and I'll be out of here. If not, from what I saw of this town last night, I don't think being left alone will be an option. They seem very friendly and close knit - I'm expecting multiple offers of Christmas dinners and carols around the fire. You wait, by the time we're both back in New York I'll have gained like 30lbs."

Monica chuckled at the image.

"Ok, I'll ring Ross but he might not be able to get down here- it will take up a good couple of hours away from everyone."

"You're worth it," he promised, pleased when she rewarded him with a kiss. "Speaking of which, before you phone him I have a little present for you."

"A present?" she crinkled her brow as he slid out of their embrace, heading for his packed bag. "Why?"

"Um, it's kinda a Christmas tradition," he teased as he easily located the small box. "People exchanging gifts and all."

"I understand the concept," she rolled her eyes, "but I didn't get you anything."

"You got me the hat," he pointed out, pointing to the headwear which was sat on the arm of the couch, still deprived of it's mistletoe.

"But-"

"You'll offend me if you don't take it," he warned her amused as he held out the gift-wrapped box to her, waving it at her. "Come on, open it."

She eyed him before eying the box before eyeing him again. He just wiggled his eyebrows in response, silently goading her, both knew there was only one outcome.

"Ok," she smiled, taking the neatly wrapped present from him, "thank you."

Carefully she removed the delicate paper, revealing a small jewellery box.

"Chan-"

"Open it," he cut through her protests.

Gently she did, gasping at the beautiful necklace inside.

"My god..."

"I know it's not the most fancy," he hurried on, suddenly doubtful if she would even like it. It was a simple piece. A small chain with a simple heart attached. At one of the corners was a tiny diamond, which sparkled as it caught the light, "and I know that you already have lots of pretty necklaces but-"

"Are you kidding?" she looked up at him, still in awe. "It's beautiful, I can't believe you did this. I mean," she swallowed, possibly for the first time in her life lost for words.

"I wanted to," he admitted, "I just, I saw it and I thought of you. I just pictured you wearing it and even if you didn't feel the same way as I did then at least you'd always know I loved you...even as just a friend."

"I do feel the same way," she promised, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his for a long kiss.

"I was kinda hopeful you did after last night," he teased.

She chuckled, carefully removing the chain and placing the box on the side.

"Help me with it?" she asked, holding out each end.

With a swallow he moved to stand behind her, gently brushing the hair away from her neck and placing a little kiss on the exposed skin before he took and fastened the chain. She turned to face him, allowing him to appreciate the jewellery.

"It suits you," he told her, his voice dropping, "really suits you."

"I love it, thank you Chandler."

"You're welcome."

His hands cupped her face, the pads of his thumbs caressing her cheeks for a moment before he tilted her face and leaned in. He heard her moan slightly and deepened the kiss further, feeling her arms come around his waist, holding him close. He didn't think he'd ever get used to kissing this woman. They took a step backwards, heading in the direction of the bed when there was an unwelcome knock at the door.

With a sigh they reluctantly pulled apart and quickly composing himself, he went to answer it.

"Merry Christmas!" Liz greeted them, a santa hat on her head. "How did you sleep?"

"Honestly, the best night of my life" Chandler told her, throwing a knowing look to Monica who just shook her head at him.

"I'm glad to hear it, now come on down for breakfast."

"You don't have to do that," Monica insisted but Liz shook her head, dismissing them.

"Nonsense, now come along."

Obediently they followed, nodding good morning to Hank who had been forced to wear some reindeer antlers before joining a few other guests that were there. They exchanges pleasantries and idle holiday chitchat with the others, although it was made more enjoyable by the occasional footsie game that was being exchanged under the cover of the table.

"Monica! Chandler!" One of the women from last night greeted, coming through the door just as breakfast was finished.

"Morning," Chandler greeted, feeling a little guilty he couldn't remember her name.

"Go grab your bags, I've got a surprise for you."

They exchanged wary glances.

"Um thanks," he tried, "but we aren't really surprise kinda people."

"Don't be silly," Liz beamed, obviously in on the secret. "Go get your bits and follow Annie. Merry Christmas."

Bemused, they again did as they were instructed, finding themselves shoved into the back of a landrover.

"So, ah, where are we headed?" Chandler pried, trying to establish if it was true what people said about small town's, the whole 'it's a local town, for local people' and any strangers that unwittingly ventured too near were turned into the Christmas sacrifice.

"You weren't kidding about not being good at surprises were you?" she laughed. "We'll be there in just a minute."

Sure enough, around 60 seconds later they were pulling up by a familiar yellow cab. He exchanged a look with Monica.

"Um thanks, but we hadn't gotten around to ringing any car guys yet and there's no working phone here so..."

She laughed, causing him to frown, throwing another look at Monica. Was this how the sacrifirice began?

"My hubby is a mechanic," she smiled at their shocked faces, "he came out first thing and took a look at it."

"Seriously?" Chandler asked as the exited the car and headed for the cab.

Monica jumped in, starting the engine, smiling as it came to life immediately.

"How?" Chandler asked turning to Annie, "I mean...how?"

"Our celebrations don't start until later and Michael knew you still had some driving to do so he insisted on taking a look. To be honest he probably just wanted to escape the morning service," she laughed at her own joke. "It was the only car here so it was obviously yours, plus it was a simple fix so...merry Christmas."

"Thank you, you're like our Christmas Angel, a miracle worker! Please thank him for us and the others."

"I will, oh and next time, fill up with gas."

He blinked, "Gas?"

"Yep," her smile grew. "Turns out the fuel meter is faulty, the tank was completely empty."

"Oh," he was sure his ears had turned pink with embarrassment. "Well, um, thank you anyhow."

"No worries," she chuckled, "Happens to all of us. Merry Christmas kids."

She got back into her car, waving at them as she disappeared.

"We ran out of gas?" She asked incredulously, suddenly behind him.

"I don't remember you telling me to pull over for any," he defeneded although turning to face her he could seem the humor in her eyes. "This stays between us right?"

"Yep," she laughed, pulling him down for a quick kiss. "Let's go, we'll still be in time for lunch."

Smiling, pleased she'd still get her Christmas, he nodded, jumping into the cab

* * *

"So," Chandler swallowed as he pulled up behind Jack's rented mini bus. "We're here."

"Yeah," she agreed although she didn't look as happy as she should.

"Hey?" He asked as he shut off the engine, his hand dropping to her thigh. "We're finally here, finally at the cabin, show some enthusiasm please."

She offered him a half smile, "I am excited, really I am but I guess I'm just a little disappointed that this bit is over." She shrugged a little before glancing down at her lap, her hands twisting.

"You'll see me again in a few days," he said softly, taking her hands in his. "This… thing between us isn't just gonna disappear, I won't let it."

She looked up at him and he gave her his best boyish smile.

"Just enjoy being with your family, Mon, it's Christmas and you've come all this way."

"You're right," she admitted, "sorry."

He shook his head but before he could say anything there was an excited scream.

"Auntie Monica!"

A huge proud smile lit up her face and Chandler smiled fondly, pleased she was so close to her nephew.

She pushed open the door and scooped down to pick Ben up and give him a tight squeeze.

"I thought I heard a car," Jack appeared, enveloping both his grandson and daughter into a large hug.

Chandler couldn't help the poignant smile as he watched the family scenes. Still, he was glad Monica had this and more importantly that she hadn't missed out on it. Stepping out of car he stretched his legs, closing the door and coming around to join them.

"Chandler," Jack greeted walking over to him. "Thank you for getting my little harmonica here in one piece."

"It was my pleasure, sir," he promised, a hint of a smile on his face as he caught Monica's eyes. "It was quite the adventure."

"So I hear and call me Jack," he told him just as Judy and Ross came out to see what all the fuss was about. "Monica and Chandler have arrived," he called to them.

"Hey," Ross greeted, coming over to slap him on the back as Judy went to meet Monica. "You guys made it."

"Only just," he grinned.

"Can you stay long or is your mom expecting you?"

"Uh-" Chandler winced.

"Where is your mother?" Judy asked, fussing over Monica's 'cab' hair, which to Chandler looked adorable.

"Oh, she's in Maine, Bangor to be precise."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Maine's experiencing some awful storms. Roads are closed, some power lines are down..."

"Yeah uh," he wet his lips, "I spoke to her this morning and we've decided to call it quits for this year. We'll try again sometime in the New Year, so I'll head back to New York."

"What? You can't spend Christmas alone," Ross stated surprised, shooting a look to Monica as to confirm his story. She shrugged slightly, looking down, also saddened by the fact.

"It's no big deal," he dismissed with a wave, "I'm really not that bothered by Christmas."

"Stay with us," Jack ordered, "That's alright isn't Judy? I mean there's plenty of food."

"No, you really don't have to," Chandler tried.

"We do have plenty of food," Judy said carefully. "You do eat Christmas food right? I remember you boycotting Thanksgiving food but lunch's already cooking."

"Anything's great but-"

"Then stay," Monica said softly, meeting his eyes. "Please."

"Ok, but just for the meal and then-"

"No," she shook her head, "Stay for the holiday."

"We can't kick you out on Christmas," Jack backed up. "Especially after you drove Monica all the way up here. Stay with us, it's only for a couple of days now and then Monica can accompany you back."

A smile spread across his face as he nodded, "Ok, thank you." Then a thought suddenly came to him. These weren't _Ross'_ parents anymore. These were _Monica's_ parents. These were the parents of the woman he loved and was about to start a relationship with, he couldn't screw this up. "I really appreciate that, thank you."

"Right, I better go check on the oven," Judy announced walking away.

"And we," Ross said, picking up Ben, "better go clean up before lunch."

Chandler opened the trunk, revealing the numerous bags.

"Let me help with some of those," Jack said, grabbing a couple, groaning at their weight as he struggled to get them into the cabin.

Realizing they were alone and probably wouldn't get many opportunities for the next couple of days, Chandler acted quickly. He placed a hand on either hip, spinning her so her back was against the cab, pressing his body hard against hers. He swallowed her surprised gasp as he kissed her passionately. Her hands roamed his back, one raked through his hair as his grip on her tightened.

He wished they were alone, wished they were still on their road trip and could take this further but they couldn't. He felt himself getting lost in her caresses, her talented lips and hands evoking all sorts of feelings in him. He knew they needed to separate, break this off. Knew if he was caught he'd probably be sent on his way immediately with no food but he kept telling the niggling voices, just a few more seconds. Just a few more-

There was a strangled gasp behind him and knowing it wasn't from Monica they quickly pulled apart. He turned, cringing as Ross' shocked face greeted them.

"Wh-? I-? Wh-?"

The fact he couldn't even form a word wasn't a good sign.

"Ross," Monica let her hand trail down Chandler's arm as she left his side, approaching her brother. Her hand went onto his shoulder, forcing him to look at her, before speaking softly. "It's ok."

Ross stared at her before his eyes darted to Chandler. Chandler nodded, unsure what else to do.

"Is this some weird Christmas thing?" he asked.

"No," Monica shook her head.

"Are you together?"

"Yes," Monica nodded, her own eyes darting to Chandler and he nodded again a bright smile on his face. He couldn't believe they were finally together. "It's only a recent development but it's something we both want."

Ross looked between the two of them and finally nodded himself.

"Ok," he swallowed, "I won't lie and say it's not strange, because it is but I, uh I'll guess I'll get used to it. Especially if you plan on doing _that_ throughout this break."

"We'll try to be more discreet," Chandler cringed, not liking the idea of her brother, parents or nephew catching them making out.

"Thank you, I'd rather my son not be scarred for life," he threw them a teasing smile. "So, does anyone else know?"

"No, when she said recent she really meant recent," Chandler chuckled as she came back over to him and slipped an arm around his waist. His went over her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Less than 24 hours recent."

"Wow," he took this in. "Well, um congrats I guess. If it's what you both want then I'm happy for you, but," he paused, looking a them, tilting his head to the side as one would studying an abstract piece of art. "It's still weird."

"We're sorry," Chandler joked, kissing the top of her head.

They heard the door open and the pair quickly untangled.

"Kids, lunch is almost ready!" Judy called.

"We'll be right there," Ross shouted back. Before addressing his best friend and sister once more. "I only came out to help you with bags, dad felt his back going. Wait," he paused, "this means they don't know, right?"

"Right," Monica frowned at his tone.

"Are you gonna tell them?"

"Sure," she shrugged, looking at Chandler to ensure he didn't mind. He shrugged, letting her know it was up to her.

"Can you hold off until I tell them something?" Ross asked, looking a little worried.

"Like what?" Monica frowned as she handed him some bags. "You're not announcing an engagement or something to upstage me?"

"Nothing like that," he promised. "It's just, trust me ok. Right now they don't really...they've never..."

"What?" Chandler asked, his brow furrowed.

"They've never really liked you," Ross finished quickly.

"What?" Chandler barked, his eyes shooting to Monica in shock. "I just drove their daughter here, they invited me to stay here, how can they not like me?"

"I'll fix it, just give me a bit of time before you tell them," Ross asked, although he looked a little uneasy.

"Fine, but I'm not going to let her start going on about how I'm still single," Monica warned.

"Ok," he agreed, hurrying into the house.

"You knew about this?" Chandler asked her but she shrugged, a little awkwardly.

"I kinda knew," she admitted. "I never really found out why or cared. I just assumed it was that awful first impression you made with them. Remember your hair?" she laughed at the memory.

"Hey, this is no laughing matter and Ross' hair was just as bad as mine."

She smiled at him, that beautiful reassuring smile that just seemed to soothe his soul.

"Ross obviously knows what's going on, so we'll leave it to him, ok?" she stepped forward, her arms looping around his neck. "Besides, they'll spend some time with you on this vacation and realize just how incredible you are."

She placed a peck of a kiss on his willing lips before stepping away and grabbing some bags.

"Ok," Chandler sighed as he took the rest, closing the trunk. He still wasn't entirely comfortable. He could deal with people not liking him, he was ok with that, but not Monica's parents. He hadn't really been in any relationships serious enough to 'meet the parents' but he knew it was important. He'd never want Monica to be stuck in the middle of anything.

"Hey," she paused momentarily and he glanced at her curious. "Stop brooding, it's really going to be ok and if it helps, you made a good first impression on me."

"Really?" he frowned surprised as they continued to the door, "I thought you hated me back then."

"Oh, I did, not until later though. My first impressions were you were cute, in fact," she wiggled her eyebrows as she opened the door and lowered her voice, "I kinda had a crush on you."

Chandler froze, wincing as the door closed on his face moments later. He heard her giggle the other side, saw the sparkle in her eyes and let the knowledge that she'd had a crush on him at somepoint, warm his chest.

The fact that the Geller's didn't like him, bothered him slightly less.

She liked him, that was the important thing.

And for some reason, she liked him a lot.

* * *

Chandler found himself sat around the decorated solid wooden table, enjoying the Geller Christmas lunch. It was nice to be included in the family vibe, the laughter, the chatter and nice to have Ben there entertaining them all by giggling and playing with his food. He reflected how different his family meal would have been if he had made it to Maine. Him, his mom and no doubt her Italian Stallion from last night sat around the shiny sterile dining room. A prepared oven ready meal being served up and a classical CD playing in the background to help disguise any awkward silences.

He loved his mom to pieces, but in a way was glad of the events that meant he was here.

"So, Monica," even before Judy finished the sentence, Chandler could tell where it was going. It was her tone and the way Monica stiffened, preparing herself. "Did you meet any nice single eligible men on your roadtrip?"

Monica shot a look to him, before raising her eyebrows pointedly at Ross.

"Well, actually mom," she started before her brother cut her off.

"Um mom, dad, I've got something I kinda need to tell you."

Chandler looked between the Geller's still intrigued to see what exactly had happened to make them dislike him.

"Do you remember a long long time ago, back in college you popped in on a surprise visit after visiting Nanna and you smelt, uh," he playfully put his hands over Ben's delicate ears as he stage-whispered, "pot."

"Yes, vividly," Judy said as her eyes fell onto Chandler.

He frowned, sharing a look with Monica. What did Ross experimenting a bit in college have to do with him?

"Well, see I kinda told you that it wasn't me and that it may have been someone else. Someone that I didn't realize would become such a good friend," Ross glanced apologetically at Chandler, whose eyes widened.

"You told them it was me?" he asked incredulously, Monica looking just as annoyed.

Her parents looked confused.

"It wasn't Chandler?" Jack asked.

"No, and I'm sorry I lied to you," Ross said quickly. "The," he covered Ben's ears again, causing the child to laugh, "pot, was actually mine. I didn't do it much and I don't do it now but back then I...I guess I panicked a bit. But look, Chandler's a great guy, he's stuck by me, helped through my divorce. He looks out for Monica, he's got a good stable job, doesn't do any drugs...he's pretty terrific. Monica, you go."

Both parents still looked mightily confused.

"Thank you, Ross," she said tightly as their attention turned to her.

"Did you smoke pot too?" Jack asked concerned.

"No dad," she shook her head, "No, see the reason for Ross' suddenly confession is, well," her eyes sought his from across the table, her hand reaching out and gripping his. "Chandler's now my boyfriend."

Chandler smiled brightly at her, squeezing her hand.

"You and Chandler?" Judy asked surprised, her critical gaze turning onto him.

He felt Jack's eyes on him too, obviously assessing if he was good enough for his only daughter. Oh boy.

"He's a great guy," Ross told him. "Monica's lucky to have him."

"Then I'm pleased for you," Judy spoke first, obviously accepting her son's words without question. "Congratulations dear."

"Thanks mom," Monica grinned and Chandler squeezed her hand again. She looked up at her dad, who was still studying him. No doubt trying to remember all their past encounters, although Chandler was pretty sure the guy still confused him with Joey half the time. "I'm happy dad," Monica beamed, causing Chandler to automatically smile proudly. Sure it had only been a day but she was happy. Happy to be with him.

"Then, welcome to the family," Jack nodded satisfied.

Chandler frowned slightly, sure that sort of phrase was meant for weddings, but simply nodded politely, "Thank you."

The conversation moved on but throughout the meal Chandler would catch Monica looking at him, or occasionally he would take her hand, thrilled that her parents had accepted him and more importantly how happy that seemed to make her.

The food was soon consumed and after the dishes, they all moved to the living room. Chandler got to sit with Monica, his arm around her shoulders as presents were exchanged. He also got to play with Ben, grateful that Ross hadn't told his folks about the time him and Joey had left him on that bus.

Overall, it was a damn nice way to spend his Christmas day.

* * *

As the night drew in, Chandler headed outside, sitting on the creaky picnic table on the patio as he took in the stars. It was so peaceful here, so different from the daily chaos of New York, full of it's different more superficial types of star.

He heard the door open and he turned expecting Monica, surprised to see who was there, "Judy?"

"Chandler," she greeted, looking a little uncomfortable as she walked over to join him. "It's cold out here," she commented.

"The snow kinda gave that away, huh?" he offered her a grin, hoping she was getting used to his sense of humor.

"What are you doing out here? You don't smoke do you?"

"Nah," he shook his head fondly, "Monica made me quit a long time."

"I'm glad," she nodded, but not didn't expand.

"I, uh came out to get a bit of fresh air," he admitted, not telling her that he'd wanted some space. "Just reflecting on how lovely it is out here."

"It is," Judy agreed. "Me and Jack came here for our wedding anniversary one year. Of course that was in the summer time and it was very different but it's always so peaceful. I'm glad we managed to get the family here."

"And thank you for letting me gatecrash."

"Thank you for making Monica so happy," she smiled and Chandler frowned in surprise.

"Really?" he ventured, expecting some kind of critical comment to come from the woman's lips.

"Really," she said sincerely. "We may not see eye to eye on everything but she's my daughter, Chandler and I only want the best for her. After everything she went through with Richard and then that millionaire guy that Jack was so excited about, she..." Judy sighed, "she doesn't deserve any more heartache."

Chandler nodded, a small lump in his throat. All he wished was for Monica to be listening right now, to hear how much her mom cared for her.

"I agree," he spoke softly. "I'm never gonna hurt her purposely, she's the best thing to happen to me," he promised.

Judy met his eyes searching them for a moment and then smiled, patting his arm, "Good, I hoped you wouldn't. I mean you've been friends for a long time, you know each other well but, still, I'm pleased. I'll let Jack know, he wanted to talk to you but I insisted it was my turn. He can talk to Ross' next girlfriend," she winked and Chandler let out a surprised chuckle.

"It's great you both look out for them," Chandler told her. "They're lucky. And if it helps they are both pretty great people. I happen to think highly of both of them."

"I know," she told him softly, "Me too."

They shared a joint smile of understanding as Monica came out, a couple of mugs in her hands. Stopping in surprise.

"Mom? What are you doing out here?"

"I was just talking with Chandler," Judy told her, walking over to her and surprising her daughter with a brief yet careful hug. "But you can have him to yourself. Good night, kids and merry Christmas."

"Night," they called in unison as Monica approached him, handing him a mug.

Feeling the coolness, he laughed.

"Wine?" he guessed.

"Wine in a mug," she grinned. "It's tradition, remember?"

"And the soup?"

"You can't seriously be hungry after what we've consumed today?"

"Very true," he chuckled, drinking some of the wine before placing it onto the table beside him.

Hopping down he took her mug from her, placing it next to his before pulling her into his arms, sharing a kiss.

"What did you talk about?" she asked curious as they came up for air, "I mean with mom."

"You. She was just checking I knew how special you were," he told her, his lips curved into a smile.

"Really?" Monica smiled, but frowned at the same time. Obviously wanting to believe him but finding it difficult to. "You sure she wasn't talking about Ross?"

"I'm sure," he promised, stroking her hair before cupping her cheek. "She's making sure I'm going to treat you right."

"Really?" she asked again, her smile spreading in disbelief.

"Uh huh," he placed a quick peck to her still smiling lips. "She cares about you, Mon and you know what I told her?"

She shook her head still beaming as he smiled endearingly at her, placing another kiss to her tempting lips.

"I told her that I thought you were pretty incredible and that I'm gonna treat you sooooo good," he kissed her again, his arms tightening around her.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes Miss Geller," he kissed her again teasingly. "You're amazing and together we're going to be even more amazing. As much as I'm enjoying Christmas here, I already can't wait for our road trip back home."

She chuckled, pulling him tighter into a hug, "You think it will be as eventful as on the way here?"

"Here's hoping!" He laughed, squeezing her before pulling her down for a long, deep kiss under the stars. When they pulled apart her eyes were sparkling back happily at him, her face bright. "Merry Christmas, Mon," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Chandler."

The End

* * *

A/N - Merry Christmas everyone...wait that was yesterday? Opps, yeah, sorry for the belated post...but I hope you enjoyed it despite being late and more importantly all had a lovely Christmas.

Again, thank you to those that managed to read and review over this crazy festive period and any final thoughts would be hugely appreciated :o)


End file.
